The Proposal
by kilf
Summary: "Sakura, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but will you marry me?"


ok hi guys. ive been very busy. haha for a year. lol. i had a ton of stuff to do and did i mention i ruined my chances of getting into harvard or stanford? yeahh. got a few b's. not gonna go somewhere super famous XD. but yeahh. i did rite over the summer last year, but i kinda ran out of ideas for stardom. and i currently cant think of nething either. so if nebody wants to help me, hit me up. pm me. i need ideas.

so one of my friends, who graduated last year, came and visited and told us a story. so his story is wut im kinda basing the story off of. the beginning part that is. so neways, here we go.

The Proposal

kilf

Prologue

"Dude, I bet you can't even get a girl to go out with you."

"Yes I can and you know I can."

"Then why don't you go get one?"

"Okay, just because you got a girlfriend now, you don't have to come rub it in my face. I could care less." Naruto was seriously getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Fine then, let's see. I dare you to go up to some random girl and ask her out."

"What?" Could Naruto be any more retarded?

"Scratch that. Ask her to marry you. If you're too chicken to do it, I'll just continue believing that you can't get a girl to go out with you." Naruto put on an evil smile.

"What the fuck. You want me to propose to a random girl?" Sasuke was very annoyed now.

"Yupp. Oh damn, hey look! That girl has pink hair. That's awesome! Go ask her to marry you!" Naruto spotted a pink haired girl walking across the courtyard. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Yupp! Now go before she leaves!" Naruto nodded in the direction of the girl.

"I don't even have anything to propose to her anyways."

"Oh, use your Uchiha ring!" Sasuke's Uchiha ring is one of his prized possessions. It had been in the family for ages. It was a silver ring with the Uchiha crest embedded on it. Sasuke wears it where ever he goes.

"What? I can't use that!"

"It's the only thing you have right now! And plus, she's leaving! GO!" Naruto shoved Sasuke.

As much as Sasuke didn't want to do it, he hated losing to Naruto. He decided that he was going to do it anyway. It couldn't hurt that much.

Sasuke made his way over to the girl.

"Umm...excuse me" Sasuke said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around. "What's your name?"

"Sakura..." The girl named Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"Sakura," Sasuke reached for the girl's hand, "I know we haven't known each other for very long," Sasuke now got on one knee, "but will you marry me?" and placed the Uchiha ring in her hand.

Sakura was speechless. She never expected the guy to propose to her. In fact, he was just some random stranger. Sakura had no idea what to say. She looked into his onyx eyes. He had beautiful eyes that captivated her. He was also very good looking. His black hair spiked up at the back and she felt that he met her standards in the category of looks. Sakura could tell that this was probably some dare that the guy was forced to do so she decided to cooperate. Why not? He wasn't going to do anything to her.

"Sure." She smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back and carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. Sakura looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. The ring looked like it was pretty old, but yet it was still pretty. She then checked her watch.

"Oh, sorry, but I have to go to class now. I'm probably already late." Sakura bowed and apologized.

"It's 'kay." Sakura bowed again before rushing off to her next class. Sasuke just stood there staring at the spot she disappeared off to.

"Oh wow, she actually said yes." Naruto had walked over and slapped Sasuke on the back. "Nice dude."

"Shut up. You're the one who made me do it." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Yeah I know, except I didn't expect her to say yes. Well, I guess you can get a girl to go out with you." Naruto grinned.

"Shut up dobe."

okay so my friend actually did this. he was dared to ask some random girl to marry him. so he did. he went up to her, got on one knee and said "i kno we havent known each other for very long, but will u marry me?" and the girl actually said yes. it was pretty funny. so i thot it was kinda interesting, so i felt like riting a fanfic about it. i think it sounds really lame rite now and im thinking about how this will work out. but here's just a start.

tell me how bad this was. review.


End file.
